New Guy in Town
by emazingwaffle
Summary: Just flew in from California to start my own life. Just met this guy that launched me into this new life. This looks like it's gonna be fun. Contains: OC and other characters. Language, Humor, and some sexual content (maybe). Rating, constructive criticism, and opinions are appreciated. Rating may change to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The plane landed with a loud screech as I lurched forward. The sun, shined through the plane window. The intercom made a ding, and then the pilot said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for choosing LS international. I will be the first to welcome you to the wonderful city of Los Santos." I walked through the tunnel and stepped into LSIA. I can see tourists all around, perhaps looking for friends and loved ones.

My name is Eli Vargas. I just flew here from California, hoping to start anew. Already I started to wonder where am I gonna start from, where I was gonna go. I only had so much money in my bank account. I checked my watch and noticed the time- 1:10. I managed to find my luggage and walked outside to get a cab. However, it was super crowded, so I didn't know if I was going to find one. Luckily, I managed to find a cab, driven by a dark-skinned man, probably mid 20s-early 30s. He introduced himself. "What's up dawg? Name's Franklin. New here?" I replied, "Yeah just flew in from Cali. Don't have much else. Barely any money either." He stayed silent for a few moments, then said, "Alright, how much you got? I know this city pretty well and I can find you a home." I thought about it, and then I just told him I had 20k. He thought, then said, "Alright, I know a place." We drove for a while, talking for most of the way. We got to a small apartment complex, near a cemetery, which made me a bit uneasy. When I got out of the cab to pay him, he told me to wait, and then he said, "Hey listen, you need to make money right?" "Of course, why?" He looked around, then said, "Call my friend Lamar; he'll hook you up with some work. Here's his number." He handed me a paper with a phone number on it. "Thanks, I'll give him a call." I replied. "Tell him that Franklin sent you," he told me, "later homie." And with that, he drove off. I sighed and looked at the sky. Judging by the way he talked about this Lamar, I'm guessing that living a normal life here will definitely not be on the menu. I turned into the lobby of the complex. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was still nice. The lobby was empty, except for the clerk clicking away at his computer. I walked up to him and told him I wanted to buy an apartment. The process was definitely a lot faster than in Cali. All I had to do was sign paperwork and fill out payment, then I was moved in. There was even furniture already there! Even though it wasn't neatly kept, trash here and there, odd smells, it was still nice. Nothing like a little spring cleaning couldn't fix. Which I did spend my day doing. When I was done, it was 5:45, and I was hungry. So I decided just to eat food I had in my bag, which was some microwave noodles. I watched TV until about 10:30, then I decided to call it a day. I changed into sleepwear and slid into bed. I decided to call Lamar tomorrow about work, since I wouldn't have enough money to support myself. I closed my eyes and went to bed.

Writer's Note: **Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction. This will be a GTA Online based story with story mode characters thrown in here and there. I will be accepting OCs, so send me a DM the name of your OC and:**

 **-Gender**

 **-Sexual Preference**

 **-Race/ethnicity**

 **-Height**

 **-(Optional) Body figure**

 **-Description/Bio**

 **By the way, also include if you're okay with modifications and/or additions to your character. That is all, till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Employed

I wake up at 12:23 feeling surprisingly refreshed, mostly since I had no alarm screaming in my ear. I look out my window and I feel the warm sun hit my face and it leads me to open it and let cool ocean air flow in. I walk in my living room to relax before I have to go call Lamar. I turn on the TV and there's breaking news, "This is just in, someone has robbed the Fleeca Bank along the coast. A box was stolen from the bank by two masked men. They were seen driving a black Karin Karuma and were actually airlifted away from police. Their current whereabouts are unknown. If you have any information, please call the LS police department."

I just lean back and chuckle, how could someone pull off a heist like that? Especially since LS has the strictest Law enforcement in the country. Oh well, glad I won't be involved in something like that, hopefully. I get my phone and call the number Franklin gave me. Shortly after ringing, the phone picks up, "Yo, who this? And how'd you get this numbah?" said the voice. I clear my throat and I say, "Hey is this Lamar?" He replies with, "Who's askin'? You ain't part of the 5'0 are you?" I kind of chuckle, and respond with, "Definitely not, just a guy lookin' for work. Franklin sent me to you." Suddenly in a happy tone, he says, "Ooohhh man, Frankie-boy sent you? Alright, I can get you some work. Meet at Up-n-Atom at 2, alright? Cool, see you there apprentice. Haha!" And with that, he hangs up.

I stare at my phone, thinking what the hell just happened. Doesn't matter now, I got work, which is good. Might as well explore the city while till I have to meet Lamar. I walk out the door of the complex and I start down the street, since I saw a Liquor store down there. I found it, which is funny since it's a red small store on the street, kinda sticks out. I walk in and buy myself an iced tea and some chips. When I walked out, I hear muffled shouts in the alleyway. I peek in and I see a white girl being manhandled by some guy. I quickly put down my stuff and run over, shouting "Hey! Let her go!" I tackle him to the ground and I end up sitting on him, punching him in the face until he knocks out. Panting, I get up and I take a deep breath and turn to the girl I saved.

"You okay?" I ask. She stands there for a while and says, "You know, I totally could've handled that guy myself." I chuckle and say, "Yeah, seems like you totally had that." She smiles and replies in a mocking tone, "So is that why my Knight in Shining Armor came to the rescue?" I start to get a little frustrated, so I reply with slight aggression, "Look, I could've kept walking and you would've been taken to God knows where and being forced to do God knows what. So I'd appreciate it if-" She cuts me off by laughing, then giving me a hug. She says, "I'm just messing with you Knight, I really, really, REALLY appreciate what you did back there. What's your name?" I relax and reply, "Name's Eli. And what's your name?" She smiles, and then replies "Ellie, nice to meet you Eli."

I smile then I look at my watch, which read 1:45. "Oh shit! I have to meet him in 15 minutes!" I panicked. Ellie looks at me with confusion, then says, "Meeting someone? I can take you." I look at her with relief and say, "You would?" She laughs then replies, "Of course, least I can do." We hop in her car and take off. I tell her I need to go to Up-N-Atom. She nods and gasses it. Her speeding past traffic with Don Diablo's song Tonight playing on the radio was awesome. Soulwax-Fm hm? I'll remember that.

We finally end up at Up-N-Atom, with the time being 1:55. "Thanks for the ride." I say with joy. She gives me a slip of paper with her phone number. "Call me sometime, we can hang." I smile, and say "Alright, you can bet on it." I leave her car and put the number in my pocket. I sit outside at one of the tables, and wait. Shortly after, a black man wearing a white shirt and a green cap walks up to me and says, "Hey, are you the one that Franklin sent?" I look up at him, and I say with a smile, "Who's askin'?" He laughs and continues, "Haha! You funny, I like that. Name's Lamar, but you knew that already, huh? Anyway, here's the job, you and a couple of other weirdoes are gonna steal some drugs from the Vagos for a friend of mine. Got it? Here's the address to meet. Be there at 8, cool?" I look at him, and then I say, "Alright, I'm in." He smiles wide and shakes my hand "Pleasure doing business with you homie, see you then." With that, he walks away. Alright, this sounds like fun. I grab a burger combo from the shop and I call a cab to take back home. As soon as I get home, I eat up the combo and relax for a while. I sit on my couch and think for a while. So, I'm doing something illegal, but as long as it pays. This is definitely far more interesting than my life in LA. I look at Ellie's number on the paper and I text her, asking her to meet at Bahama Mama's at 9:30. She replies surprisingly fast, confirming it. Already a day in the new city, and have made a new friend and found a job. I smile then I get up. This job is going to require some tools, for sure. I leave my apartment to go to Ammu-nation.

AN: **Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed chapter two! Again, I accept comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism. Still accepting OCs, so send em in! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I'm met with a blast of cool hair as I walk into Ammu-nation store. The air is hinted with the smell of metal and gun…smell. Yeah. You know what I mean. Overhead I hear some classical rock music playing as the owner stands behind the counter with his arms crossed, smiling at me with his thick mustache and stubble. "Welcome to Ammu-nation! You my friend, look like you need a new personal firearm to satisfy your gun-guy needs!" I just chuckle as I walk towards the counter, admiring the massive wall of guns and other weaponry. "What will it be today, good sir?" he says with open arms. Not literally, but you know what I mean. I tell him, "I just need a primary weapon and a secondary with it. Got any suggestions?" He looks at me, then smiles and says, "I think I have the perfect set for you. Lemme go grab it, you can go wait in the firing range." "Alright, whatever you say." I say as I walk away.

A few minutes later, he walks in carrying a box, labeled STARTING KIT ROMEO. He puts the box on the counter and lets me take a look inside. Inside was a…revolver and a Type 95 looking rifle. He says, "This here set, I think it's just perfect for a guy like you. Test it out and tell me what you think." I put on the suppression headphones and I start with the revolver. Hammer action, I assume, since it's not pulled back. I bring it back with my thumb and I aim at a target. I pull the trigger and I hear a silent *BANG*. Before I can even admire the shot, the next target pops up and I quickly pull back the hammer and fire another shot. After 5 minutes passed, my time is up. I don't pull back the hammer after my last shot. I blow the barrel and set it down. I push the headphones down and turn to the owner, already having a smug look on his face. He says, "Now that is some mighty fine Heavy Revolver shooting there. You're a natural. Now try the Bullpup Rifle here." I take the rifle in my hand. It feels nice. Light, but front heavy, which means it's got some accuracy. Time starts and immediately putting rounds into the targets. This one wasn't as long as the revolver session, but still, I feel like using the guns is second nature to me.

After the session is done, I take off my headphones to hear the owner clapping. He says, "I knew it! An old friend of mine gave me this set, and he said 'only give this to the person that the brothers have chosen.'" I admire the rifles designs, the revolver was golden with different designed tree-looking engravings on it, and the bullpup rifle was the same, only it was a dark, maroon red. I smile and look up at him and say, "Okay, how much?" He just smiles and says, "Keep it, put if you're still willing to settle your conscious, take this." He gives me a dark green and gray jacket with an AMMU-NATION patch on the right sleeve. "Thanks! I promise to not disappoint." I say. I pack up the stuff and I start to leave when the owner quickly yells, "Hey kid!" I turn around a look at him, and then he says "See you again." And gives me a thumb up. I smile and walk out of the store.

Fast forward a few hours, when I'm supposed to meet Lamar for the job. I end up at an apartment complex, with no Lamar in sight, so I just sit and wait. Eventually, he pulls up in his white sedan, and two other cars pull in, which made me feel uneasy. Then, two people come out, one per car. A guy about my age pulls out from the car in the front, and a girl a bit younger than me steps out of the younger car. The guy was relatively young, but he was a skinny guy. He was pretty pale with black hair in the form of a mop. He was toting a SMG looking gun. The girl looked about 21, still young. Her brown hair reached her shoulder blades. She was a bit on the darker side for skin tone. She also had a very nice figure, but that was hard to tell, since she was wearing a leather jacket with sports pants and sneakers. In her hand was an AK-47 looking gun only it had no stock. I realized I was staring to long when she looked at me with a stern look. So I just looked away at Lamar who was walking up to us.

"Hey! There are my employees! Ready for today's job?" he said with excitement. "Course L, why wouldn't we be, not like we had anything to do." The guy grumbled. "C'mon Zeke, don't be that way when we have our new recruit here." Lamar responds, "People, I'd like you to meet our new recruit. Go on, introduce yourself." I push myself off the wall and introduce myself to the group. "As you know, I'm Zeke, our tech guy. Anything that runs on electricity is second nature to me." Zeke says with a smile. The girl looks me up and down, and then says, "Name's Claudia, good to meet you Eli." I like her, which is something I keep to myself. "Alright- Wait, we're missing one." Zeke says. And of course, a car pulls up that looks oddly familiar. I murmur, "Oh no-" A blonde girl steps out wearing a black sports jacket and leggings, with a sniper rifle on her back. She looks up and sees me, and then proceeds to shout "Fucking way! I don't believe it!" She runs up to me and continues, "You have a deathwish too? Got to be when working with Lamar over here." He laughs and just says, "Oh, Y'all already acquainted? Makes things hella easier. Anyway, you all have the address, go!" And with that he gets in his car and leaves. We all look at each other. Finally, Claudia just yells, "Shotgun!"

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating, been busy with school and finals season coming around soon, but I will try to upload more. One more thing, I'm full with Ocs at the moment, so until I need more, I won't ask for more. But as usual, comments and criticism is welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The car ride wasn't as bad as I thought I was. It was much worse. I got to sit in the back with Ellie as she just managed her rifle. I was sitting there wondering if she knew how to handle that thing. So naturally, I was nervous. Zeke was in the drivers seat, with Claudia in the passenger seat. Getting sick of the silence, I finally speak up and say, "So where exactly is this place?" "It's in a warehouse district. First, we're gonna drop off Ellie so she can get a vantage point overlooking the building, and we're going inside." Zeke says, "That's a fine looking gun you have there." I look down at the Bullpup rifle, and then I respond, "Thanks, just got it." And with that, we stop in an alley. As if on cue, Ellie gets out of the car and walks toward the ladder next to us. We drive a little more and pull up to this building. It kinda looks like an office building, but shorter. We park in a nearby alley and wait till Ellie says she's in position. Till then, we wait.

While waiting, Claudia turns to me and says, "So this is first time?" I just nod yes. "Well, you better know what you're doing, or else you won't make it out of here alive." She hisses. Yeah, if that didn't give me confidence, I don't know what will. Soon, Ellie gets on the comms to confirm that she's ready. We exit the car and take point on the door. As soon as we breach, gunfire immediately ensues. I take cover behind a large wooden box with Claudia next to me. Ellie announces in the comms, "Guys! You have more coming from upstairs!" Next thing I know, a few thumps are heard above me. "Scratch that. Had." I just smile as we continue to push forward, gunning down any hostile in sight. It was all going well until we reached the hallway.

"Alright," I say, "things are looking good so far, this might not even be that-" Just as a grenade is tossed down the hallway. "LOOK OUT!" I yell as well all take cover in different rooms. The grenade explodes, causing the roof to cave in. "HEY? YOU GUYS OKAY?" I continue to shout. "Yeah! I'm okay!" I hear Zeke call out. "Same as well!" Claudia responds. "Alright! Just make your way through the building! We'll meet up!" I command. "You…..guys..okay?" I hear a static voice in my ear. "Yeah. Ellie? We're okay." I respond by pressing my finger against the earpiece. "Okay…I think I'm good. I've lost connection with Zeke and Claudia." Lost connection? Shit, I gotta find them. I eventually find my way out, followed a hallway, and found a room. "Alright," I whisper, "I hope they're in here."

I open the door and immediately have a gun against my left temple. "Alright Jackass, put down your gun" says the man. I slowly put down my gun and stand up, then I wrap my left arm around his, pushing the gun down. I elbow him in the face, making him lose his grip on the gun. I then use the gun and point it to his forehead. Suddenly Zeke barges in, "Oh hey Eli, glad I caught up with you. Where's Claudia?" I stand there in shock, until a scream outside snaps me back. I gesture for Zeke to keep an eye on the hostage, then I run to the window and I see Claudia getting gagged with her hands behind her back, being thrown into a van. Quickly, I speak into my earpiece, "Ellie! Get the car ready! They took Claudia!" She quickly responds with a gasp, then says, "Alright, but where did they take her?" I look at the hostage and I say with a grin, "I'm about to find out."

I sit the hostage on a chair and tie his hands behind him and his feet to the chair. I tell Zeke to stand ready for an escape or intruder, and also to take notes on how to interrogate. I slowly walk up to him and start, "You work with the Vagos, correct? I'm gonna ask you nicely once. May you tell me where that van is going?" "Hahaha, fuck you. I ain't you telling you shit!" He replies. I sigh, then say, "Well, I tried diplomacy, now for a more persuasive technique." I pull out my revolver and empty the mag. I pretend to stick a bullet in and close and spin the drum. I turn to him and say, "Okay, you have one more chance to tell me before I find out which slot has the bullet in it." He growls at me and says, "You don't have the balls bitch!" "Heh heh, do I?" I put the barrel up to his temple and stare at him, locking eyes, watching his confidence slowly crumble. "I'm gonna enjoy this look on you. Right before I blow your brains out. It'll be quick and painless. Tell me, are you afraid of death? I can decide your fate by the pull of this trigger." He slowly starts to tear up. "Ahh, so you are. This will be fun for me. Watching as the light drains from your eyes, simultaneously ending your pathetic and miserable life." Right as that word leaves my mouth, I pull the trigger.

The click of the gun made him exhale deeply. "You- you crazy motherfucker! You're a maniac! Sadistic asshole!" I chuckle and look at him as I pull the hammer back. "Feel like telling me now? I could let you go." He spits on the ground, "Fuck you." "Alright." I put the barrel against his head again and pull the trigger. The click made him scream. "One more? Okay." I quickly pull the hammer back and place it on his pelvis. "NO NO NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!" I smile and pull the trigger again. I hear another click. That's 3/6 already. He starts to cry. "I'll let you go if you tell me." He looks up at me and says, "N….never" I smile and I put the barrel on his forehead and pull the trigger. Click. He starts to breathe heavily. "Nothing?" He stays silent. "Alright." I put the barrel back on his pelvis and get ready to pull the trigger. "1273 ROCKEFELLER STREET!" I look at him in the eye and smile. "Atta boy. Let's untie him." Zeke and I untie him and leave. When we walk out the warehouse, Ellie is already waiting for us. We get in the car and Zeke is the first to pipe up, "Okay, remind me never to get on your bad side." I just chuckle and say, "Don't worry, I won't threaten you." Ellie opens her mouth to speak but she just scoffs and smiles. "Alright," I continue, "1273 Rockefeller Street. That's what he said. Onward!"

We arrive at a two-story house with borded up windows, and then I see the same exact van parked in the front with the door open. "Shit….Claudia." I turn to the rest of the group, "Hey, you guys got a silenced pistol. "I do! Here." Ellie gives me her pistol, it's nothing special. I fit the silencer and I grab a small knife, just in case. "You're missing the suit Agent 47." Ellie says. I smile and say, "Alright, I'm gonna go through the roof. Ellie, you're gonna be getaway, but for now, you're gonna help Zeke clear the bottom floor. Zeke, stay ready at the back door. Ellie, the front. Got it?" They both nod in agreement and we go and take positions. Lucky for me, I managed to take some parkour lessons in LA, because it's the hell of a workout. I manage to climb to a window. I slowly open it and creep inside. This must be a barrack of some sort, cause I see beds everywhere. I silently put my ear to the door and all is quiet. I barely open the door and already see two people down the hall, guarding the hallway entrance. I slowly open and close the door, and remain still. I creep up to the guards and slice the throat of one with my knife and shoot the other. "Alright guys, breach and clear!" I hear doors slam open and suppressed shots go off below me. Soon, the shots die off and both Zeke and Ellie meet me upstairs in the hallway. Suddenly, I hear a lot of banging going on down the hall, and we rush in front of a door. From the outside, we hear a lot of grunting, both male and female. "Shit, Claudia!"

We barge in to find a dozen unconscious guys littering the room, and Claudia punching a guy in the face. She smiles, "Took you guys long enough." Ellie runs over to hug her. Jeez, for a frail girl, she can move. Claudia tosses a gray duct tape package at me. "Alright guys," I finally say, "looks like she done our job for us. Let's get out of here before the cops show up." We quickly leave the house and drive away.

We show up back to the apartment complex. We all walk in with me leading cause I had the package. A door opens and out steps a black man wearing a black shirt, hat, and jeans with sunglasses on as well. He looks at me up and down before speaking. "I've never seen you around befo', must be Lamar's new recruit." I just nod and present the package. He looks down and a sly smirk grows across his face. "Alright, cool. Here's your pay. Now keep your mouth shut about me, y'hear?" And with that, he gives me a black plastic bag and walks back in his apartment. I open the bag, wondering why it's so heavy. Inside are….

"Sweet mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes-Benz! This is 11k each!" The other quickly gather round and stare inside the bag in awe. I hand out the giant wads to each of us. We walk out the complex to get in our cars. Ellie turns to me and says, "So, ready to go to that bar?" I turn my head to see Claudia walking to her car. "Yeah, sure." She looks at Claudia as well and just smiles in the most devious way. "Listen Eli, you can either just stare at her butt until she leaves, or you can invite her to come with us. I'll bring Zeke so it doesn't seem weird." I chuckle and say, "Is it really that obvious?" "Just like the sky is blue. Hey Zeke!" She runs off to go talk to Zeke. I quickly turn to go catch up with Claudia.

"Hey! Wait up!" She turns around and smirks. "Hey Eli, what's up?" "Zeke, Ellie, and I are going to Bahama Mama's to celebrate our mission. Want to come with us?" She looks at me with a thinking face. "Sure, why not. I'm not doing anything else tonight." "Alright, cool, we'll meet you there." I walk back and as soon as I turn the corner Ellie is already in my face. I laugh and say "She said she'll meet us there." She smiles and grabs my wrist and shoves me into the car. We quickly speed off into the city.

We all meet up at the bar and party the night away, with Zeke being the designated driver. He doesn't drink, so we're good. A few hours later, we leave the bar, with Ellie, Claudia, and I hammered of our ass and Zeke laughing his off. I'm the first to get dropped off. Zeke manages to help me get to my apartment and I stumble myself into bed. I guess today was a good day. We'll see about tomorrow.

 **AN: Sorry this one took so long! And also sorry that it's so long! I promise the next one will be shorter. By the way, I have been thinking of starting a new series, with Destiny being in my head. Let me know if that is something that I should do, since I'm still experimenting. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wake up on a bright, sunny day. I can see the sunlight shinning through my window. I pull myself out of bed to open the window and a rush of fresh, cool air rolls into my apartment. I've been in Los Santos for a few months already, and the weather hasn't changed a bit. Since my arrival, my routine has never changed: I work doing something illegal for Gerald a few times every week and get paid quite handsomely. Although, I can't shake the feeling that there's more for me out here in the crime world.

And due to my luck, I get a call on my phone. When I check it, it's a random number. I click to answer, "Hello, who's this?" The man on the other line replies with, "So YOU'RE the one causing all the trouble with the LS gangs right? You and your crew?" The guy sounds a bit nerdy. Like, comic book nerdy. Anyway, I say, "Who's asking? And how did you get my number?" The other guy then says, "So you are hmm. Okay you are…Eli Vargas correct? According to my data, you have a clean record." I sit in silence, then say, "Who the hell are you?" "You will meet me in good time, which is now. Go to the address I sent you. I'll be anticipating you're arrival." After that, he chuckles and hangs up. This town ceases to amaze me. I go outside to get in my car. Nothing special, just a 4-door car.

I make my way to the address which is near the industrial area of Los Santos. Pretty sketchy if you ask me. I managed to find the address and I pull up to it. When I got in front of the door, I was about to knock when I heard over a tiny speaker, "Don't bother, unlocking the door." I hear a tiny click on the door, which is probably my cue to enter. The house itself wasn't big, but it was too small for my liking. I hear a call from my right and I notice a workdesk with different monitors and shelves lined with papers and books and folders, with half of them having CONFIDENTIAL somewhere on it. "Holy shit, dude. Trying to crack a conspiracy or something?" He just laughs and introduces himself, "Well, I guess I have that in the works. Anyway anyway, my name is Lester. You got my attention when you started causing riots in the gangs and putting the cops out of work. That is risky, but impressive. But you're not here to have me praise you are you?"

I stand there blankly and say, "I don't even know why I'm here." Lester just looks at me with confusion, then it hits him, "Oh that's right. What I want you to do is help me steal some stuff from Merryweather." "Security?!" He just nods. "How do you expect me to steal from highly trained psychopaths?" He looks at me and says, "I've seen your skills in combat Eli. I think you can handle that. So starting off I'll be giving you small missions, and progressively give you harder ones. Some might require stealing from the feds." I ball my fists and say, "No! I'm not gonna do it! You can go fuck your-" " I'll pay double what you're being paid now." "Okay, I'll do it." He laughs again and says, "I knew that would work. Lucky for you, I have no jobs today. So go rest up. I'll give you a call when I have something."

I sigh and walk out without another word. God dammit, how am I gonna get out of this. Oh well. As I'm heading home, I get the feeling I'm being followed. There's a strange amount of cops in the area, but it's probably nothing. I get to my apartment and as soon as I opened the door, there was a man in a Brown overcoat, white shirt, blue pants, and red overalls waiting for me. Next to him were two LSPD cops, armed, as usual. "Ah Eli, you're here. Detective Barstow of the LSPD." I simply sigh, and say, "Well, you got me in the middle of the horrible act of arriving home from being outside. Cuff me boys." One cop actually stepped forward with his hand on his belt. Barstow put his hand on the cops shoulder and said, "He was being a smartass you dolt. Anyway, you do not know why I'm here." " I don't need to. You don't bring anything but trouble. Last time you came here you wanted me to steal from a rich guys house that SO HAPPEN to be patrolled by Merryweather and I almost died in the process." "Yes yes, I know, that was a dangerous task. But ever since we recruited you from that one time you saved our men from being killed by the Vagos, we knew you were a prodigy."

I just gave him a cocky smile, "So who am I stealing from now?" He looks at me and says, "Well actually, you might like this one. We've been receiving reports of a racing ring using the streets to transfer drugs and money. I want you to infiltrate and take out the leader, who some reports say is a dirty cop within our department." I look at him and just say, "Sure let me beat sports and super cars with that shitty sedan I have outside!" He smiles and continues, "Which brings me to my next proposal. Come, I have something to show you."

We go out to his car and drive down to a warehouse in the east side of the city. We pull up into the police station there, and then I decide to finally get some answers, "Hey, what am I doing here?" He just chuckles and stops in front of a warehouse. He steps out and punches a code into the keypad and pushes open the door. He gestures me to get inside. I still feel nervous because I don't know what's in there. It could be torture victims, or other people that didn't comply and their results. When I stepped in and my eyes adjusted, it was…..

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Inside there were cars. Nice cars. Barstow smiles and goes on to explain. "The LSPD Detective Agency is starting a new branch, with you as a sole member. We're providing you with a Supercar, Sports car, and Muscle. In that order, you have the Pegassi Reaper, Dewbachee Seven70, and the Vapid Dominator. Just so we're clear, you have no affiliation with the LSPD. From here on out, you're on your own. Good luck and have fun." He drops me the keys to the Warehouse in my hands and walks out with whatever cops are present.

"Okay, first things first, I need a mechanic." I check my watch to see the time. "Weeeellllll, I'll worry about that tomorrow. Just to remain out of sight, I'll take the Dominator for now." I grab the keys that were sitting in a nearby table and drive out, making sure I lock the Warehouse behind me. I drive home and park the car in the other free parking space I had.

It's already late, so I decide to head to bed. I wonder in my mind what this town has in store for me. Well, more like what ELSE. Oh well, I'll wait till then. I turn myself in my bed and head to sleep.

 **AN: Firstly, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. Just school coming back around an all. I will try to update more often, I promise. On another note, I plan on writing a Destiny fanfic for anyone interested in that, so if you haven't followed me, you should ;). THANK YOU so much to everyone that stuck around!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun rose on another day in paradise. Now I'm involved with the LSPD and a deranged hacker Lester. On the same damn day. Just my luck right? I check my clock and it says 9:47. I just lay in bed to think about what I'll be hit with today. Either steal shit for Lester or wreak havoc with Merryweather. I pull myself out of bed and I dress in a red Grotti T-shirt and black slim-fit pants, with some black high tops that I find comfortable.

My phone rings around 12:23, and…it's Lester. "Hello Lester, called to give me my shopping list for today?" Lester responds, "Not a list, just a thing. I'll send you the details." Then he hangs up. Soon after I get the mission; steal a truck that's holding spyware, meaning it's used to spy on people. Location? The docks. Simply wonderful.

Later…

I pull up to this garage looking area, with lots of heavily armed guys walking around. Okay, so I can either go stealth like Agent 47 or Rambo this bitch. Stealth would be ideal since these guys look heavily armed and there are a ton of them. Going guns blazing will probably get me killed. Well, the choice is obvious. I know what I gotta do.

"LEEERRROOOOOOOYYYYY JEEEENNNKKIIIINNNSSS!" I yelled as I charged into the armada. Probably the best decision ever honestly, because literally none of them expected an attack. Period. They were fucked the second I started charging. Some tried to rechamber their rifles but it was no use. 5 minutes later it was just an open warehouse with a bunch of dead guys. Part 1, done.

A black truck huh. I look around but all I found was containers and woodstacks. Then I saw a tarp covering a tall object under a tower near the water. I pulled down the tarp and a sleek black utility van was reaveled. "Well fuck me silly, today is my lucky day." I quickly jump into the van and I speed off. Lester then tells me to drop it off at his warehouse. Easy peazy lemon squeezy.

God dammit spoke to soon. I always do. The second I pull onto the street, a couple of old sedans start lighting me up from behind. I instantly gas it to the best of the car's ability. I pull out my revolver and look into the review mirror. On a straightaway I pop out the window and shoot off a tire of the closest car, sending it out of control into a streetlight. The one behind it takes it as the chance to catch up. Now HE starts shooting and the back of the van is already riddled with bullets. This guy was smart too. He was pulling a serpentine maneuver to avoid getting his tires shot out. "Think Eli, think." Ahead of me I realize I need to take the freeway. Perfect! I gas it up the ramp and I aim for the broken shoulder. "Please god, please let me live." I drive straight off the edge of the freeway and miraculously land on the street below it, safe and sound. I gave them the finger as I drove away.

"Alright Lester, deed is done." I say to him over the phone as I get out of the car. "Good job, your reward is in the crate near the door. I'll be in touch." Then he hangs up. Not much of a talker is he? I open the crate and inside was a sack- with $10,000 dollars in it. I walk up to my car which was some reason there, and I sit inside my car to let that sink in. "WHHAAATTTTTT? 10 grand?! I can buy so much food with this! No Eli, relax, you always did this with Gerald, and I can save up." I drive home and store the cash somewhere safe so it can be deposited later whenever I feel like it.

I check the time and notice that it's almost 3 PM. I hop back in my car since I'm starving. I head over to Lava Grill, this beef bowl place in Vespucci beach. Ah man, can't wait.

I grab my food and sit outside. I changed into a white T-shirt and blue and purple swimming shorts. Overall I loved the vibe. Cool ocean air flowing, the smell of salt fills my senses, along with the smell of cooked chicken smothered in teriyaki sauce on top of hot white rice turning brown because of the rice. Music plays from an unknown location, sending a feel good aura throughout the beach. Ah man and the women, oh the women. So many beautiful girls of different combinations.

I finish my meal and take a trip down the walk, passing by different stores all selling varied merchandise. Masks, clothes, souvenirs, food, you name it. I decide to follow the bike trail through the beach to the pier. Already I can hear shouts of joy (and maybe some fear) coming from the boardwalk. Wonder what waits for me up there.

Upon entering the carnival section of the boardwalk, I see it's littered with arcade games. I was about the play one when I get a phone call. "Hello? Who's this?" I ask. "Eli, good to hear from you again," It was Barstow, great. "Got something for you. There's a meet tonight with the car gang, Super class. Will you be there?" "I'll see old man. Maybe, maybe not." I reply sarcastically. "Well the leader is going to be there. I say you should go take him down." He replies. "Really? Like it's that easy? Do I look like a protagonist to you?" He just chuckles and says, "Yes. Anyway, I want you to challenge him and win. Once you do, disband the gang. Got it?" I sigh, "Fine." Then I hang up. Great, let's do another possibly death defying mission.

Night time: 9:30 PM

I pull up in the Reaper that the LSPD generously provided me. It was a matte black with white wheels and a small spoiler, for downforce. The meeting was in a parking lot in Vinewood, with a 24/7 located across the street. There were all types of cars there; muscles, super, sports, classics, and even Low Riders! I was looking for the King though, so I had make some noise.

If I were to measure everyone's skill in here, I'd be an A-class driver versus a bunch of Ds. I kept beating the little flunkies all the way to his supposed "Best of the Best." They were B-class, at most. Upon beating his last lieutenant, his royal highass walked out and tried to get in my head.

"Ahh so this one is the one on a lucky streak and destroying my kingdom? Disappointed, thought you would look more intimidating." He says. I just smirk and reply, "All bark and no bite huh? As expected from a self-proclaimed king that can't drive a golf cart." He grits his teeth, "You trying to start something punk?" "More like finish something. Me versus you, I win - your gang disbands. You win – you get my Reaper." He smiles and replies, "Alright then squirt, I'll throw in my Zentorno in as well. Let the best man win. And by best man I mean me."

Race starts and we're both neck and neck down the street. He suddenly starts to bump me, trying to push me aside and off the street. "Hey asshole! Don't fuck with the paint!" I yelled at him. A right turn was coming up, and he's to my right – shit. We both take the turn, but he pulls ahead due to his advantage. We keep speeding through the street, and for some reason there were no cars. Odd, like it's a setting to turn off traffic. Anyway, a left was coming up, meaning it's my advantage. I start to slow down so I can make a quick turn. He makes the mistake of keeping his speed, and drifts the corner, losing his momentum. I pull ahead due to his wheels skidding. We go down the street all the the way to downtown LS. It's all left turns from here, which means I have huge advantage. I see in my review mirror him picking up speed. We make another left turn, meaning only two left to go, and the last one is right before the finish. This portion was short, but he made a dumb mistake of speeding the turn again, so I pulled ahead in the final stretch. Victory was within my grasp.

He managed to catch up to me and I looked over into his car and see that he's pissed. Suddenly he pulls out a pistol and tries to shoot me. I decelerate a bit to avoid being shot by the crazy bastard. I got my revenge though. On the last turn, he learned his lesson and slowed down. When he started to turn, I tapped his back left fender, sending him spinning into a light pole. I finish the race alive, and in first.

"You…you fuck! You played dirty chump!" he stomped towards me and my car in fury. "Yeah, because all your bumping and fucking _gunfire_ wasn't?" I reply. He just grits his teeth and pulls out his gun and aims it in my face. "Well you luck has just run out punk." I smile and look at him, "Nope, not yet." He looks at me in confusion and suddenly gets shot in the forehead and drops dead.

I expected a fucking riot, but instead I got cheers. One random girl runs up to me and explains, "Thank you so much! He was an asshole and this crew was crumbling anyway. Not only did you kick his ass, you sent him to hell! Thank you so much!" And with that she walks away. In about 10 minutes everyone left with relief and happiness on their face. My phone rings and I pick it up, knowing who it is.

"First off, I'd like to say good fucking shot." I start. Ellie laughs and says, "Thanks, so that's a mission complete right?" "Yeah." "So does that mean I get to…?" I just laugh and reply, "Yes, you can drive my Reaper, just do me a favor and fix the paint please?" She screams and replies with joy, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you and don't worry, I'll have it done." And with that she hangs up. Sigh, that girl. I start heading home, so I call up Barstow and tell him of the successful mission and let him know of the dead body on the street. "Daw, Eli! Didn't I tell you not to-" I just hang up. When I get home, it's like 1:00 already, so I change into some sleepwear and head to bed.

Today was hella fun, can't wait to see what's in store tomorrow.

 **AN: So so sorry about the lack of updating! School is getting super busy and I barely have time to write. That's why I made this one so long, cause I tried to compensate. SO thank you so much to those that stuck around and I will try to upload as much as possible. Also, check out my other story please? Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Another day, another adventure. That's my time here in LS summed up. It was starting to turn fall here in LS. The days were cooling down and some leaves were ending up on the ground. Currently, it's now September, summer now fading away. I've been working with Lester and the LSPD lately, stealing stuff, disbanding gangs, assassinating targets, just a life full of adventure. Even had my share of close scrapes with death a few times.

As an update on my life, I moved from the small apartment near that creepy cemetery and now I live in this spiffy new house up in the Vinewood Hills. Sadly, it's not one of those sweet mansions on the other side, but I aim to live in those soon. I decided to take a walk down the street and see what kind of trouble I could get into.

I was walking down Vinewood Boulevard when suddenly some crook snatched this rich-looking lady's purse. "Help somebody! My purse!" Here comes Eli to be the hero, once again! "Don't worry lady I'll get your purse, just wait here." I chase down the criminal into the hilled houses. Clearly they were super fit because they were pulling a bunch of freerunning stuff, same as me. "Hey stop! You're only delaying the inevitable! I will find you and I will catch you!" I kept yelling. This person kept running though. I decided to try and cut him off. I went a different route than he took and came around. I look around a corner and see the crook slow down and look behind his shoulder. I took this opportunity and tackled him, landing in a pile of garbage bags.

I wasn't quite sure what I was grabbing on, but the crook said, "Ouch, my head." My hand was grabbing something. It was soft, and squishy. Wait a minute, did his voice sound…feminine? I hoisted myself above the crook and that's when I realized where my hand was. It was right on her breast. She pulled down her face mask and I saw that she was blushing. "You…can take your hand off my chest now."

I stood up and helped her by reaching my hand out. The second she grabbed my hand I pulled her up and twisted her around and pinned her arm behind her back. "Ow! That hurts!" she cries. I hold out my hand in front of her face and say, "Purse." She drops the purse in my hand. I push her arm against her body and say, "Listen, if you ever catch you stealing again, I'll…." I stop because I notice her crying. God dammit. I let her go but I hold on to her arm. "Please mister, just let me go. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She was shortish, about 5'6" versus my 5'11". She was slightly curvy, with an average bust and athletic body. Her face was white with a slight tan, with small freckles on her nose and cheeks. She had brown eyes behind her glasses which were on her head by those bands that hold them in place for sports and had dark black hair. She would've been cute if it wasn't for the fact that she stole some lady's purse.

"Can I least have the purse?" She asks. I pick up the purse but begin turning around to leave. Suddenly A couple of black sedans pull up and 8 guys step out. 6 of them were dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, one was dressed the same outfit but had a blazer on. The final guy – who stood out – was wearing a dress shirt and slacks, probably the boss. He was classic asshole-boss-who-deserves-a-bullet-in-the-head type. He was smoking a cigar and took a few puffs before speaking.

"Ahh Alexia, there's my girl. Do you have my money?" I turn to my left and see her shivering. I know this situation, typical someone owes someone money deal. But this girl, she's too innocent to owe an ass like this guy money. How does she owe him, from what? "I….I don't have your money." She whispers. Asshole just chuckles and says, "Oh what a shame, now you have to find some other way to pay off the debt," he looks at her up and down, slightly licking his lips.

I think I know what he means by that, and so does she. He smirks and says, "Alright boys, escort her to the car, I'm sure we can talk about this." 6 of his boys start to step forward, come of them chuckling. They were all a wide range of physiques, from skinny to muscular to fat. She started to slightly shake her head and back up, but we were backed up to a wall. I hold my hand out in a stopping motion, actually stopping his goons.

"Now everyone wait a damn minute. You've been talking like I'm not here. First of all, you," I point at the boss, "are an asshole. Everything about you I want to shoot. If I was in a room with you, Hitler, and Osama Bin-Laden and I had two bullets, I'd shoot you twice. That's how much I hate you." He looked at me with enraged eyes and said, "You better watch what you're saying boy. Do you know who I am?" I look back at him and reply, "An asshole." I turn to the girl, which I assume her name is Alexia now. "Secondly, hold this. If you run, I'm gonna have to kill you." I give her the purse and turn to the boss.

"Alrighty sweet cheeks, one question before you attack me with your goons, what time is it?" He grits his teeth and yells, "I don't care! Kill him!" I chuckle and reply, "Well to answer my question," his men begin to charge me, " _It's Hiiiigh Noooon._ " That's when I whip out my revolver and empty the magazine into all the goons, dropping them like flies. "Woooo! I've been wanting to do that!" I turn to Alexia and she looks less terrified, but now in awe. "That was awesome huh?" I tell her.

Suddenly I get tackled forward and pinned to the ground. "Agh Shit, here we go again." Alexia gets kidnapped at gunpoint and gets put into a car and drives away. I twist my body and force the guy to lose his grip, resulting in him being on the floor having his head bashed in with the handle of my revolver. I quickly run into the vacant car where they left the car keys in luckily. I speed up to catch up with the car and luckily they were dumb enough to leave a trail of accidents behind them, making it easy to find them. I chase them down through the the city until he tries to catch the freeway that heads out of the city through the east. We basically got off the giant bridge obove the docks and makes a right into the oil fields. I grab a pistol from the passenger seat and begin firing at the wheels in hopes of popping a tire. Finally, I strike one and he loses control, running into one of the oil machines. That thing took no visible damage, strange. I drive up to the car and aim the pistol and the car and yell, "Hey fucker! Let her go and maybe I'll make your death quick!" The passenger side opens and Alexia steps out with the boss right behind her, pointing a gun on her back. As soon as he steps out he wraps his arm around her neck and aims the gun at her temple. She was obviously crying because tears were still going down her eyes.

"Alright listen kid, let us go and I promise I won't kill her, but she'll still make a fine whore." He says. I aim the gun at him and step forward. "Ah ah ah," he presses the barrel of the gun a little closer to her head, "step any closer and her brains get blown out. Put down the gun and let us get in the car and leave, or try to be a hero and end up wasting her beautiful, precious life. Whaddya say punk?" I look at Alexia and back at him, "How about, neither." I say. He grits his teeth and says, "What do you mean ni-" and a bullet goes through his head. His lifeless body falls to the ground. Alexia stands there shocked as I approach the body. "Poor bastard, his first mistake was challenging me, the great Eli." I look at Alexia and she starts to say, "He's dead…..I'm free." She smiles and that's when I notice she has a wonderful smile. She touches the blood on her face which used to belong to the dead man on the ground. Her face fills up with horror and she slowly faints. I barely have enough time to catch her before she hits the ground. I carry her to the car and drive back to my apartment. When she wakes up, I'll get some answers


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I slowly regain consciousness after being out for…how long? I look around and notice I'm in a bedroom. Relatively spacey with a big bed in the middle, which I'm currently laying in. I get out of the bed and notice I'm still wearing the clothes I was wearing when I was captured, kidnapped, and…rescued? Speaking of which, where is he? And where am I?

I walk out of the bedroom and I notice I'm standing in the rest of the house. In front of me was the living room with a large couch and a large TV, with a window showing a view of the city. Towards my left was a kitchen where I can hear commotion going on. I peek inside and I see the same man that rescued me stirring something in a large pot. He turns to me and smiles, "Good morning sleepy head, you must've been in quite the shock being out for so long." I shake my head and ask, "How long was I out for?" "He replies, "All night really, didn't move a muscle." He then grabs a bowl and pours the contents of the put into the bowl. He motions for me to sit down in front of the counter where two high chairs stand, both on the opposite side of the counter. I do so nervously, unknown of what he's about to serve me.

He gently puts the bowl in front of me. I notice some steam rising from the bowl. Inside is a clear-greenish broth with chicken and lots of vegetables in it. "What is this?" I ask curiously. He smiles and replies, "It's called _Caldo_ in Spanish. It's basically soup with meat and vegetables in it. My mom used to make it often, usually during cold days." He points outside, that's when I notice it's snowing. Snowing? In Los Santos? I must be dreaming. I grab the spoon and scoop up the soup, making sure I get some vegetables and chicken in the spoon as well. As soon as the spoonful enters my mouth I can feel all worries wash away. I start to feel hot inside, a feeling that I've long lost. Ever since working for that bastard I haven't felt good doing anything for a long time. But, now he's dead and I'm free, which means I have nowhere to go. I feel some tears form on the ends of my eyes, until I feel a hand on my head. I turn to notice the man sitting next to me. He suddenly wipes my cheek and says, "Its only soup, no need to cry." I look down and say, "I was a criminal and you take me into your house and feed me. Why?" He sighs and says, "Because I'm no fool, I know when people deserve a second chance." I realize his hand it still on my cheek. I start to feel hot and I feel some sweat on my forehead. "You know, you look quite cute sleeping." He says with a cheerful smile. I blush and reply, "Don't say such embarrassing things to a stranger like that." I realize that he's getting closer, and I start to lean forward as well. Am I really going to kiss him? I can't stop myself; I can't lie to myself like this. I found love in this man, and there's no denying it. Our lips are so close. I feel more sweat on my forehead. I sit here now, waiting for our lips to touch.

That's when I start to blink into consciousness, in the same room, same bed, everything. Except this time, a blonde girl was patting a cool towel on my forehead. I slowly sit up, still drowsy from my slumber. "Who….are you?" The blonde girl replies, "Thank goodness you are awake, your temperature was rising and you started to look red, so I got this wet towel to cool you off. I'm just glad you're okay. I'm Ellie by the way, good to meet you." I notice a familiar scent in the air, and I guess I made it quite obvious to Ellie. "You smell it too? Eli is cooking soup for when you wake up. In fact, I'll let him know you're up. Be right back." That's when she gets up and leaves the room. So was that all a dream? It seemed like it, but still, my feelings still cannot be denied. So many men tried to stand up to that boss and all are missing or dead somewhere. He…Eli, was it…successfully put him out of commission. All with a happy grin on his face. He's either a crazed psychopath or just seeing the bright side of every picture.

He rescued me from something I couldn't even save myself from. He's someone I wish to have beside me. I can't deny the fact I love him, but is the dream him the same as real him? Ellie pokes her head through the door and says, "Hey, he's ready to serve us, c'mon if you want to eat." Then she leaves. If I am going to find out, it is going to be now. I get up, put on my glasses which were on a table next to the bed and start for the door. I step out of the door and notice everything is the same as from my dream. Have I seen this place before? No, I haven't, ever. I look out the window and realize its actually snowing. I chuckle and say, "Well I'll be damned, it actually is snowing outside." I notice Ellie sitting on a stool facing the kitchen, where I assume Eli is. She gestures to the open seat next to her and comments as well, "Right? News says it happens every year but its super rare. So, Eli over here decided to make soup to warm us up." I hear his voice from the kitchen, "Right, because I never seen snow before, I'm gonna go out after I'm done serving you two." He puts the bowls on the counter and begins to walk towards the room, which I'm still standing in front of. He stops in front of me and puts his hand on my head. He smiles and says, "Good to see you're awake. Now that that big bad boss guy is 8 feet under, a new chapter of your life is ready to be written. Hope you're ready." I simply smile and nod my head. He walks into the room and I sit down on the stool and begin eating the soup. It's delicious, healthy taste fills me up to the brim and I feel warm and happy inside.

Suddenly, Ellie says with a sly smile, "I'm guessing the soup isn't the only thing you love in this house." I blush and look at her, "Was it that obvious?" She just smiles and nods. I blush even harder thinking that if Ellie noticed then Eli would certainly have noticed. "Oh and don't worry about Eli noticing." I look up and look at her. "He's a smart guy, but he's clueless about romance. He wouldn't know unless you told him. But, he's not exactly looking for love. He's looking for adventure, and if love happens to be in, then he'll roll with it. Getting him to have romantic feelings for you will be quite a chore." I look back down at the soup, which is already half gone because of my appetite. "However," she continues, "maybe you have a shot. He kinda digs the nerdy girl look you have. You know, as much as he digs large breasts, large butts, and everything else." I look down at myself and I blush a bit. But still, if what she says is true, maybe I do have a chance. I smile and finish up my soup. As soon as I finish I get up and notice Eli barely walking out. "Hey guys, finished so soon?" I blush and reply, "Well, just me, Ellie is still working on her bowl." She looks up at me and just laughs. "Alright," he says, "Ellie bought some stuff for the winter for you as well. Its on the couch. Meet me outside when you guys are ready." He leaves then Ellie pipes up, "I didn't know your size so I tried my best. Your clothes are in a white bag." She points to the big, white plastic bag sitting in the middle of the couch. I barely realize I'm wearing a t-shirt and sweats instead of the black clothes I was wearing when I fainted. Speaking of which, "Hey Ellie, how long has it been since I passed out?" She looks up and turns around while still swallowing her soup. She swallows and says, "Oh umm, I think almost a day. That would also explain why you're so hungry. Also, I'm the one who changed you into those clothes. In fact, Eli called me to help take care of you. The guy barely knows you and he cares about you already. Reminds me of our first encounter."

She realizes she's talking to herself because I was already going through the bag. I pull out a navy blue winter coat and black winter pants with black boots to match. Also, she got me a white beanie and scarf as well. I change into the clothes and Ellie turns around to admire her picks. "So how does it fit?" I move around and look down at the clothes and say, "Its perfect actually. Thank you. How much do I owe you?" She just laughs and politely says, "Oh no it's okay. Don't worry about paying me back." I smile and nod. And start to head outside.

It was a winter wonderland outside. White snow covered the entire ground like a big, white blanket. Suddenly I hear, "Heads up!" and a snowball hits my arm. I look to my right and see Eli standing there with a devilish smile, tossing a snowball in his hand. I smile and yell, "You'll pay for that!" I grab some snow and begin making snowballs. Ellie comes out shortly after and joins in on the fight. The amount of joy I feel right now cannot even be compared. Ever since I've moved into this city, I've never had people I can call friends. People would avoid me once they knew I worked for a mob. But in the span of a couple of days, I feel like my life has completely turned around. And it's all thanks to Eli.

A few hours later…

"Bye Ellie! Hopefully I see you soon!" I yell. "Later Ellie, and Thanks for helping me take care of Alexia. I seriously owe you one." She smiles and says, "Well whenever you get a new car, let me give it a spin and we'll call it even." He smiles and says, "Alright, I can do that." She looks at me and winks, then leaves the house. Outside, its starting to become night time with snow still gently falling to the ground. The city lights shine through the darkness and mixed with snow, it's really a sight to take in. Eli brings me a cup of hot cocoa and sits on the couch, next to me. We all changed out of the winter clothes and into comfortable clothing. He sips his coffee and begins, "So you really have nowhere to stay, do you." I shake my head, "No, I lived with the mob boss at one of the warehouses. Now that he's dead I have nowhere to go. In fact, I didn't really have any possessions there. I just had the bed more or less." Suddenly he plops sheets and blankets next to me. He says, "You can stay here in that case. You can be my partner in crime. Or, something like that. You know what I mean." I start to tear up and smile, "I'll do it. Thank You." He crouches down and wipes a tear from my cheek. He smiles his cheerful smile that I've seen many times today but yet to grow tired of. After an hour or two of watching TV, I help Eli set up a place to sleep for me on the couch. Upon finishing he gets up to go to his room, but I rush to him and give him a hug. "Eli, thank you for everything you've done recently. I can't be any happier than I am now." I feel him give a small chuckle. He puts his hand on my head, "Well, I'm no fool. I know when people deserve a second chance." I look up to him smiling again and I smile in response. He continues, "Now what we both deserve is some rest. Goodnight, seeya tomorrow." I let go and reply, "Goodnight."

He leaves to his room and I curl up in the makeshift bed he made me and I try to relax. My heart was pounding and my face felt hot. Happiness wasn't something I was used to, so this is all a rush to me. But ultimately my exhaustion got the better of me. I barely remembered to take off my glasses and I set them down on the coffee table next to the couch and I doze off, preparing for what adventures await me with him.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long but my attention was diverted to other things during my time. Oh and Merry Christmas to everyone and have a happy new year!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I get up with a slow groan. White sunlight peeps in from my bedroom window, signaling it's still snowing outside. Damn, and I was hoping to go on a run. Oh well, maybe tomorrow. But regardless, the snow is still beautiful and refreshing. Maybe we can do some other snow activities today. I walk out of my bedroom and see Alexia is still sleeping on the couch, out cold. I smirk at seeing her face. That girl has been through a lot. It's as clear as day, if day had some sort of traumatizing experience that leads to the lack of trust, thus leading to let go of hate and pain through theft and murder for the sake of pleasing a mob boss.

Honestly, I'm just glad I can be someone she can trust. She's a great person full of life that has been shrouded by brutality and obedience. Me killing that boss unchained her from that life. And the chains weren't set by him either. She put those chains on herself for the sake of survival. She wouldn't have anywhere to go had she been living the way she wants. No one would want to be with her. No one would click. Now that I think about it, I'm kinda glad I went on that walk that day.

I start to make breakfast for us, since all that thought made me hungry. I decide to make pancakes, since it's Friday and it seems like a pancake day. As I pour the batter on the griddle, I hear rustling and groans from the couch. Alexia sits up, with her hair in a mess and a still drowsy look on her face. I yell from the kitchen, "Good morning sunshine!" She yawns, still unaware of where she is. The realization finally sets down on her and she starts to fix her hair and wipe the drowsiness from her eyes. I laugh at her attempts to fix her lion's mane, but she eventually gives up in disappointment. "Hey cheer up, it's not like I judge you on your hair." I say as I place down the stack of pancakes on the table. "Did you make those?" She asks. "Well yeah, gotta eat something other than soup right?" She smiles and sits at the table. I set down all the utensils and add-ons and get to chowing.

As we're eating, Alexia speaks up, "Hey, how do you pay for all this? I never see you go to work or anything." I swallow the bite I took and explain, "Well, work for three people really. I help out with the LSPD first of all." Her eyes widen, "You're a cop?!" "Well, yes and no. See I work in what they call the 'Rouge Division.' It's a segment of the LSPD that always turn a blind eye to how we get the job done. Specifically, I work on dismantling gang establishments by taking on their hierarchy head on, rather than infiltration. Lately, they have all been street racing gangs, smuggling drugs using street races and cars. LSPD says that if I win cars, they can let me keep the car and do whatever, but they have to inspect it first." She swallows another bite of pancake and continues, "So is that how you have that car in the garage?" I nod, "The Itali? Yeah, I used race money to buy that car to compete in a multi-lap super car race. She's a beauty I say."

"Well anyway, I work for a introverted hacker that has me working like a vigilante. Taking down gangs, sweeping corrupt political scandals, stealing from those who are undeserving. Basically, the whole Robin Hood deal. I also work for a guy that just has me steal drugs from other gangs or do hits on their members." She stares at me, "So you're literally a walking contradiction." I laugh, "Well I guess you're right." We continue eating and I ask her, "I have a job today, want to be my actual partner in crime?" She smiles and nods. We finish breakfast and start getting ready for it.

Later…

We pull up in a far less flashy car to a warehouse. I take a look at the guards surrounding the complex and I turn to Alexia. "Okay, so this is a contract from the LSPD. Basically, we are looking for drugs or other illicit merchandise. I made sure we keep anything that falls under that. Here." I hand her an LSPD badge. They give me this special badge that basically signifies me as my own division, so if I do anything stupid they won't be involved. She holds the badge in her hand and she starts to shudder. "Hey you okay?" She nods and sighs, "All my time here I've been running from the authorities. Now I've become one of them. I really have mixed feelings about his." I touch her shoulder to reassure her, "Hey remember, this is my division. I plan on doing things my way. A bit of sweet and sour if you insist. Using my powers for good." She smiles and nods. I nod back, "A second chance." She looks at me with reassured eyes. "Alright," I pull out an AP Pistol and pull back the slide, "Let's get to work."

I sneak up to a guard and quickly knock him out. I quietly advance further into the complex. I hate the fact that this mission is in broad daylight, but the contract said they were moving tonight so I couldn't wait. I peek from behind a box and I notice two guards talking to each other. I raise my left hand and I point my thumb towards me. I raise three fingers, drop one, drop two, drop three. Once my hand has no fingers standing, I quickly move it on the grip and drop the right guard, meanwhile a bullet whizzes by me and hits the left guard in the back of the head. I give a thumbs up and keep moving.

"Outside seems clear from my end. You see anything?" I look to a neighboring building. "Nope," I hear on my coms, "all clear from here." "Alright, come down, lets hurry and breach the building." Shortly, she meets up with me at a door. I gave her a PDW to help with this last part. We breach the warehouse and we see no one in the main area. We quickly climb the stairs to the offices. Sure enough, there were more guards in the hallways. We quickly drop them and make our way to the main office. I kick open the door with supreme force, "LSPD! Get your hands up!" A man gets up quickly and puts his hands up. "Cops, I should've known." He hissed. He looks at Alexia, "I remember you. You were involved with that head boss right? You were his best soldier. He loved you like a daughter. And now after his death you turn around the join the police?" Alexia scoffed, "My ass he did. He almost put a bullet in my head. This is my life now. Far more comfortable in all honesty." "Traitor! Liar! Free loader! I hope you burn in he-!" With the pull of my trigger, he slumps down on the floor, blood seeping from the wound in his head. "God, that guy certainly had the mouth on him huh?" I turn to her, but she's staring at his corpse.

"All of what he said, I'm not sure if he's wrong." I put my hand on her head. "Even if he was right, it doesn't add up to why he used you as a shield. Back then you were constantly worried about yourself and whether or not you would have a bullet in your back because he no longer needed you. I don't want you thinking that now. This is your life now and I hope to make it the opposite of what you were living." She wipes her eyes with her sleeves and nods. "Now let's look through these boxes. If we find any drugs, we'll let the LSPD handle it."

As I was opening yet another box of cocaine, I hear Alexia from upstairs, "Uh, Eli, you might wanna come see this." I head up and see her staring at a room in awe. "Now what could be so awesome that your jaw hits the…" I look inside the room, "ground?" Inside the room was a large stash of cash. $100 bills strapped together in collections of 100 at least. I toss her the keys to our car. "Bring the car around, we got some collecting to do.

She brings the car around to the door we entered and we start loading up the back seat and trunk with cash. The stack was so huge that we took as much as we can. Lucky for us we took a Baller here so we had a lot of room to work with. Once the cash was completely moved from that room to the truck, I call up Barstow and tell him his payment won't be necessary. I made my voice sound vengeful so he thinks I saw and killed an old rival. He agrees and I let him know of the amount of drugs in the warehouse. I drive the Baller home and park inside the garage. We both get to work in stashing the cash in different places, hidden from plain view. In total, we collected about 1 billion dollars, in cash. With his, I wouldn't need to work in my life. But being the smart guy I am I know I'm gonna keep working so none of my employers get suspicious. Also, I love my job. But maybe I can afford those high rise mansions or apartments in Vinewood. I'll decide what happens with the cash later.

To celebrate, I made a run to the grocery store and bought some steaks and a couple of bottles of wine. So for dinner, Alexia and I had steak with vegetables with wine. We talked and laughed throughout our meal. I could tell that we were both happy with today's outcome. Eventually, today's activities and the alcohol got to us and we decided to call it a night. I helped set up her bed on the couch and she quickly knocked out. I took off her glasses and set them on the coffee table so she wouldn't break them in her sleep. I curl up on my bed and let the alcohol and exhaustion slowly put me to sleep.

 **AN: School School School. I'm finishing up all of my finals and summer is literally a week away for me. I will try to keep updating and not make false promises. Thanks to those who stuck around during my hiatus!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The elevator moves with a soft hum. I can't wipe the smile on my face, which I'm sure is concerning Alexia. "So what exactly did you invest 2 million dollars in?" I stay quiet until the elevator stops, slowly opening up to a lobby-like room. "Eli, what is this?" she walked through the glass doorways in awe. At the front was a brown desk with a young, good looking woman sitting behind it. We approach the desk and she stands up and holds out her hand. "Good to meet you Sir and Ma'am, and I'm glad to be working with the two of you. Please, take a tour of the office." In big, bold letters above her Imperium Inc. was displayed, and was sure to be the first thing one sees when coming into the office. We walk through the left corridor and are exposed to a wonderful view of the city. A desk and computer sit on the left, with two chairs facing each the desk. On its right side was a bar to make any drink we want, with gin and whiskey already sitting on the table. On our right was a large couch facing an equally large TV. Further down right was a long meeting table with a model of the city. Upon closer inspection, I realized how detailed the model was. It got all the buildings correct.

"Hey Eli! Look at this!" I turn around to see Alexia opening two compartments behind the desk. One looked like a gun rack and the other was just shelves, maybe a safe? I notice a door to the left of the bar. I open it and reveal a living quarters with a bed, bathroom, and closet. Basic living things, but still, it's awfully convenient. "This place is awesome huh?" Alexia nods in agreement. I walk over to the desk and turn on the computer. My assistant turns the corner and notices I'm on the computer. "Oh perfect, I can show you the ins and outs of SecuroServ. Here's your login." He hands me a slip of paper with a username and password on it. I type it in and immediately 3 options pop up. "Okay boss, here is the main menu, on the left is basic special cargo transferring, in the middle is special vehicle cargo, and the right option is available once you have a warehouse for special vehicles. If you click on either of them, you will be given a couple of charts. Those will change depending on the amount of cargo in your warehouses, respectfully. In order to get cargo, you buy a shipment for either. The higher you want your profit to be, you buy bigger shipments. Naturally, that will cost more. While every warehouse is standard size for vehicles, small, medium, and large warehouses are up for sale for special cargo. The bigger the warehouse, the bigger the cost. However, it will yield a bigger profit. That seems like thats it. Any questions boss?" "Yeah, how do you know all this and not run this yourself?" He laughs and replies, "Because I'm not being paid for that boss. I got other things to manage for the company, so it's not like I'll be bored." He then walks back to his desk. I access the special cargo and purchase a large warehouse. "Jeez, so much money." I confirm the purchase and immediately go to buy a medium shipment of cargo. Alexia is shocked, "What? Already getting to work?" I nod, "Let's get going." As we walk past my assistant, he says, "Good luck boss, the location of the cargo should ping on your phone." I nod and continue down to the elevator.

We get inside the Sultan RS and head to the location of the cargo. I have Alexia drive while I give her directions. We find the cargo in an alleyway under the freeway, near the strip club. "Alright, I'll drive the truck. You follow, okay?" She nods in agreement. I start the truck and head towards the warehouse, which is located in southeast Los Santos. Once we arrive, I use the keys inside the truck to open the warehouse. Alexia and I begin loading the cargo from the truck into the warehouse. As soon as we finish, I get a call from my assistant. "Hey boss, successful delivery?" "Yup, went without a hitch." "That's great boss. Just remember that to never expect these deliveries to be this easy. Just be ready for anything in the future, alright?" "Alright, I'll be ready." As I was about to hang up, I hear him say, "Oh and one more thing." I put the phone back up to my ear, "Yeah, what's up?" "We have a something special popping up for sale on SecuroServ. I suggest heading back here quickly before someone takes it." "Got it, thanks." I hang up then turn to Alexia. "Let's head back to the office, assistant said there's something lucrative on the market. Let us make haste!" She nods and we jump into the car and speed off to the office.

"So what's the special item for sale?" My assistant looks up from his computer and says, "Head over to your desk and find out." I sign into the network and my eyes widen at the sight of for sale. "A large diamond! For $20,000, what a hefty price. I'm sure it'll be worth it though." I click purchase and immediately my phone begins to ping the location. I rush out the door and Alexia shouts, "Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" "Nope! Not with a highly sought out diamond on the line." We rush into the elevator and make our way down.

We're speeding down the roads, narrowly missing cars as we hurry to get to the diamond. "H-H-Hey, don't you think you should slow down?" "No time, we have to get that diamond." We pull up to an alleyway near Vinewood. I open the back of the truck and I see a sole crate. "This is it." I call Ellie real quick, "Hey can you pick up my Sultan?" "Another opportunity to drive one of your cars? Sure! Just send me the location and I'll head over there as soon as possible." Thanks El, I owe ya." I hang up and put the keys in the overhead block. We get in the truck and I start the engine. I gas it to avoid having anyone steal it. Shortly after departing, we suddenly start getting chased by random assailants. Bullets start flying narrowly missing the truck. "Alexia can you take them out?" She suddenly tenses up, "Can't you just outrun them?" I sigh, "Yes because it's not like I'm in a truck and they're in coupes." "But still, so many bullets are flying and I'm afraid of getting hit, and we're going so fast what if we…" And she kept babbling on and on. Why did she choose now to suddenly be a pacifist? Fine, I'll handle this. I pull out a grenade and look out my rear-view mirror. I see one of the cars approaching from that side. "A grenade!? Are you crazy? What if hits a civilian? What if…" I pull the pin and cook it, chucking it at the right moment so it blows up a pursuer. Alexia screams, "You…you damn psycho! You could've killed a bystander! Are you insane?" "Hey, no one but the attackers were hurt. Everything is all good, except we have one more culprit on our back." I look at her, "How about you take this guy out?" She remains upset. "I will NOT put any more civilian lives on the line." I sigh and think. I guess I'll just have to do that maneuver again. I pull out my revolver and pull back the hammer. I wait till we're on a straightaway. "Hey, hold the wheel." She pouts but does so. I pop out the window and fire a single bullet aimed at their wheel. My superior aim hits its mark, confirming a target hit with a loud pop. The car spirals out of control and hits a light pole, then a wall. I hop back into the seat and retake the wheel. "There, less dangerous and no one else was injured. Humane enough for you?" She pouts and looks away, "At least it was better than the grenade." I chuckle as we finish our journey.

I opened the case once it was in our warehouse. "You know, all that was completely worth it." I say in awe as I stare at the diamond. It was roughly the size of a softball, reflecting the light of the warehouse so it looks like it shines like a star. I look at Alexia and she's in as much awe as I am. "So, knowing diamonds are a girl's best friend, what do you think of the jewel?" She opens her mouth, "It's beautiful. I've never seen a diamond so big. This puts every celebrity ring to shame." She holds out her hand as if to check out a ring. "I hope to have a diamond like that someday." She smiles at the thought of marriage I guess. She looks at me still smiling. She then realizes I was there the whole time, and begins blushing. I turn red slightly and laugh. I guess she's still a girl at the end of the day, no matter who we shoot, steal from, or whatever. Also this is supposed to be her second life. I'm glad she's having happy thoughts like that. It means she's truly reborn. Hopefully someday her dream comes true, yeah… "Someday." I realize I said that out loud and I blush. "O-Oh no. I didn't mean…I mean I…" She simply looks down, still red. "Anyway, let's head home, I'll call a taxi." I go to the front and make the phone call. I for sure didn't mean what she thought I meant. Yet, I don't feel convinced of my thoughts. I must be going crazy.

We get home pretty late. I see my Sultan parked in the driveway. I pay the taxi driver and we head inside. I decide to cook spaghetti for dinner. We chat as we eat dinner, talking about a wide range of topics, with a big one being what weapons I decide to bring on missions. I guess she's still upset at the fact I threw a grenade with such a high risk of civilian casualties. I tell her I just gotta take the chance, it just might end up working in your favor. She smiles and nods in agreement. We finish up dinner and head to bed. I lay in my bed and take a moment to reflect on my time here in Los Santos. I've worked with the police, criminals, drug lords, and the such. I own my own place in the Vinewood hills, manage to get rich, and now starting my own company. I have multiple cars and a many friends. I even have someone like Alexia. I smile at the thought of her. Yeah, so far I'm living a good life. I guess I really grown from being the new guy in town. I turn over and begin to doze off, wondering what else this town has to offer.

 **AN: Thank you for supporting this story! I could've finished it without your support. I may begin to expand on this story but I will cross that bridge when I come to it. Till then, check out my other story! Once again, thank you all!**


End file.
